Her Goddess
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Young Regina is frustrated with her marriage and her stepdaughter and so she runs away when she is young. A forest goddess gives her an offer of happiness and Regina takes her up on it. Years later a frustrated Emma is feed up with her parents and runs off only to cross paths with young Regina. Regina will have to chose between her Goddess and Emma.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note : _**_This story was a request by _JoySingWritePoemeLive a while back, but as it is close to Christmas this is a gift for you. I hope you like it ;o)

* * *

_**Teaser: **_

_**"What is the most valuable lesson you could give me?" Snow asked.**_

_**"In the matters of the heart always follow it, in the matters of your family trust your heart then your brain, in the matters of the country and warfare, trust your brain then your heart," said Regina wisely before she started to walk away.**_

* * *

**_Her Goddess _**

Chapter 1.

"Oh shut it you damn brat," Regina snarled at her stepdaughter Snow. She was nagging her about playing with her, whereas Regina's concern was her birthday party that was to be held the same night. After all there was coming guests from all around and all needed to be perfect.

"Regina, sweetheart, that is no way to talk to her," she heard her husband's voice behind her. She turned to look at the older male. He was giving her a glance, clearly not happy about how his wife was talking to his daughter. A grin of triumphant was gracing Snow's blood red lips.

"You always take her side," Regina snapped at her husband, it was true though, young Snow was what was closest to the King's heart.

"Surely that is not so," he said, trying to near her in a softer tone. He like her knew it was, but he hated to admit to it.

"I need some time," she excused herself in a cold tone. He nodded and let her go. Best way to do it, let her cool down, and then talk to her after he had talked to his daughter.

* * *

The young queen changed her clothes and walked towards the stables, where she put bridles on her mere Rosie. Slowly she got her outside and got on top of her. Regina never cared much for a saddle and therefore she seldom used one. She rode hard and fast into the forest, shivering with anger. _Why on earth did she have to be so weak back in the days and not dared to go against her mother, and marry this man? This old man._ She wrinkled her nose in disgust, thinking about the times they had made love. The first time being on their wedding night, he was in a rush and she wasn't ready. It had hurt a lot. He was not her first though, that had been her beloved Daniel, the stable boy, behind her mother's back. Or so she had though, she of course should have known that her mother knew the whole time. But to kill him, God she hated that woman. She wanted out of this life, she didn't want power, to be a queen she just wanted to love and be loved.

She stopped her horse in the middle of the forest and got off his back, panting heavily from pushing herself so hard. She knew she was needed back at the castle, after all who was to be the main responsible if not her. She sank down to the ground head in her hands, crying. This was not the life she wanted and she hated every part of it. She just wanted to run away and never ever come back.

"Anything wrong?" a soft voice startled her and she looked up to see another woman.

"I'm…fine," the brunette answered, she did not wish to talk to strangers after all.

"You do not look okay, and then again it is not the first time I have seen you upset," said the other woman, putting some of her read locks behind her air. In the golden sun her hair looked like fire.

You have seen me before?" Regina looked confused.

"I have, after all I am Goddess over these forest," she said and smiled at Regina.

"You mean like a forest fairy?" the brunette seemed even more confused now.

"No I mean Goddess, I watch over these forest and the lands that does connect with them and you have not been happy in a very long time," she answered.

"If I am or not I don't see if that is any of your concern," said Regina in a rather harsh tone.

"What if I can take you away from your troubles?" asked the Goddess.

"That would in truth be a blessing right now, or I fear I will not survive much longer," the brunette spoke, her voice was serious but sad now.

"Take my hand and I promise you will not have to return unless you wish to," the other woman held out her hand for Regina to take, and she took it. After all, everything was better than the life she at the moment was living.

* * *

"Daddy, isn't Reg…mommy coming son?" Young Snow asked her father, her party was about to start. The nine year old had never really meant to upset her stepmother so.

"I'm sure she will soon be here, look there are the guards I sent to look for her," King Leopold said, looking at two men coming his way.

"We are sorry sire, we found her horse, but your wife is nowhere to be found," One of the men said.

"We have searched high and low," the other added.

"She is not coming is she?" the young girl's voice sounded disappointed. She was gone and it was all because of her.

"I'm sorry, Princess," he said, looking at his guards saying, "Keep looking, she has to be somewhere."

"I never meant to upset her," the young girl whispered, making her father lift her up and hug her tight. Of course he knew, and he wouldn't take his wife to be the one running away like that. He hoped she would come back, because fights or not his little girl did love Regina.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: **_I always wondering how Henry and Cora's marriage was, this is how I picture they were together.

* * *

_**Chapter 2.**_

Princess Emma had unlike her parents never been very into being a royal. If it had been to her she would most likely have worn pants, ran away to have fun with her friends or in her mother's eyes worse boys, or practiced on sword fight and archery with her friend Neal or her father.

She looked at the dress she was now wearing, a light blue one, all clean and perfect. Perfect for her suitor to see her in. A suitor of course picked by her parents. Prince something of whatever. She rolled her eyes, looking towards the door when she heard her mother's voice say, "Oh no you don't, you are not wrecking your outfit."

"I just don't see the point, I do not wish to marry this guy, if I ever do married it should be due to love," said Emma, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Let her go, Snow, if nothing else to blow off some steam," he father said in a soft tone.

"Fine, but I swear to God if you do ruin that outfit or embarrass us…" Snow started, making Emma roll her eyes, before she left the room. Snow sighed wondering what she was going to do with this young girl that was rebelling so hard against her.

* * *

"Whatever you do, don't throw me off or mother will kill me," Emma said to the horse she was riding into the forest. One of her father's noble steeds Maximus. He sadly was sometimes too much for her to handle, much like the fucked up situation she found herself it.

"Easy," she said as he speed up in no mood to listen to the young girl on his back. Emma tried stopping him, but for no good use, he speed up, until he rose on two and threw her off by a nearby lake, much to her dismay. She groaned and slowly got up. The dress was dirty of course, her mother would kill her if she went back that was. She turned to look upon the lake, when she saw a woman come up from it; her dark hair was loose and reached to the middle of her back. As she turned to face her Emma had to swallow hard, she was simply breathtaking.

There was something about her though, her appearance she knew she had seen it before somewhere, yet she couldn't place it. It was all like a distant memory. The other woman that had gotten aware of her as well, quickly got dressed, before coming over. She did seem a bit upset as she asked, "The reasoning for steering at me was?"

"I didn't mean to, like seriously. My horse, or my father's horse he threw me off and there you were. You look familiar have I seen you before?" Emma babbled.

"I seriously doubt it," said the other woman a bit annoyed.

"Where do you live?" asked Emma, knowing she would probably annoy her further by this, she didn't care though.

"That is none of your concern as we do not know each other," said Regina, rolling her dark eyes.

"I know, I am sorry I should have introduced myself, I'm Emma, Princess of the Spring Valley and the Summerlands," said Emma, holding out her hand.

"Your parents are?" the older woman demanded. In that woman she wondered how long she had stayed away from her castle if Snow had managed to get a grown up daughter, and a very pretty one as such.

"Queen Snow White and King David James," she answered.

"King Leopold, what happened to him?" Regina needed to know what had happened to her old husband if Snow now had the throne.

"No clue, died before I was born, wait you know my grandfather?" Emma asked confused.

"Tell your mother Regina says hello," she answered to this and with that she was gone. Emma just stood there her head full of questions.

* * *

Once she finally made her way home to the castle it would be too late to meet her date, and so her mother had told the young man to come back another day. Emma parked Max in the stables after walking back to the castle.

She had hardly walked inside the main door, before she heard her mother say, "Where in Merlin's name have you been?"

"I was in the forest, Max threw me off and I had to look after him like forever, but I met someone," she answered, which was true.

"Don't tell me you met another peasant?" her mother sighed heavily.

"I don't know," said Emma with a shrug.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Snow said, she was still not happy.

"Well I got thrown up by the lake, and there was this woman taking a bath, she told me to say hey, her name is Regina. Who is she?" Emma asked her mother.

Snow gasped as she held on to the wall for support, she was alive. After all these years she had been alive and she had never came back to check on her. Where had she been all these years, had she even thought about her. She gathered herself and asked, "How did she look?"

"Most beautiful woman I have ever seen, she asked about grandpa though, so how do you know her," Emma wanted to know, her heart still fluttering by the thought of her.

"You are not going after her, she is dangerous and she used to be my stepmother until she disappeared on my tenth birthday," said Snow, she did not sound pleased.

"I see her if I wish to see her and you can't stop me," said Emma running up the stairs, as Charming came into sigh. He looked at his wife asking, "What is the matter?"

"Regina, she is back and what is worse Emma like her," said Snow, still having trouble grasping it all.

"Sorry, but how is that even possible," he said confused. Of course she knew about her by reputation, he had only never met her as well she had been gone for what seemed like a decade.

"I don't know, to be honest I thought she was dead," said Snow with a heavy sigh.

"How old is she even now?" asked Charming.

"Well she was twenty when she vanished, we met when I was the same age, which was ten years later, Emma was born when we were about four years after that and she is now seventeen, so I dare say she should be about forty nine of fifty," Snow summed up.

"What I don't get is why she never came back or where she has been, or why Emma is attracted to her if she is that old," said Charming confused.

"I don't know, I need to talk to her," said Snow, and slowly started to make her way up the stairs and to Emma's room. She knocked before she entered saying, "Do you have a movement?"

"What do want?" the young girl was on the defense.

"I need to ask you a couple of questions about Regina," said Snow with a heavy sigh.

"Ask away. I have nothing to hide," Emma said with a shrug.

"I asked you before how old she looked, you didn't answer, was she young like you or older like me and your father?" she asked her.

"I would say early twenties, but not sure," said Emma honestly.

"And otherwise?" asked her mother.

"She was kind of naked so she was not happy being caught like that, although she has the most amazing body, except she's scarred badly on her backside," Emma said. Not that she had been focused that closely on her backside.

"I mean her hair, was it dark?" asked Snow, rolling her eyes lightly.

"Not as dark as yours, but yes it was dark and it reached almost to the small of her back," said Emma with a nod.

"I see, just stay away from her, she will only break your heart," said Snow with a heavy sigh.

"I'll most likely never see her again, I'm going to see Neal after dinner, if you will excuse me I am going to read," said she sitting down on her bed. Snow rolled her eyes and left her.

* * *

Neal and Emma was sitting out in the court yard, both was holding their swords panting heavily. She smiled at him, knowing people could say a lot of things about Neal, but the main line was that he was a great guy. They had even been dating for some time, behind their parents back of course, but not anymore. Very few knew that Emma's new flame was the flirty Red Lucas.

"So are you sneaking out to see Red later?" Neal wanted to know. He knew for a fact Emma did that every once in a while. She hated the royal life.

"Maybe I need to talk to her, you see I saw this totally gorgeous woman in the woods today," said Emma with a slight laugh.

"Oh Emma, did anyone tell you you are hopeless, so who is she royal or not?" he asked her.

"I think she is royal or at least she used to be, she used to be mom's stepmother, but it wasn't until mom said that I remembered where I had seen her before. There are pictures of her up in the west wing of the castle with grandpa," said Emma.

"Really, can you show me?" he wondered.

"I can but we have to make sure mom doesn't kill us, we're so dead if she finds you in the castle," said Emma with a slight laugh.

"Oh please, I can handle your mother," said Neal, laughing also, following his friend inside the castle walls. She made sure her mother was on the opposite side of the castle before heading to the west wind where the portrait of Regina and her grandfather hang.

"So that is your step grandmother, man she's like hot," Neal said, tilting his head, looking at the brunette she was wearing a light purple dress smiling, sitting near the apple tree that was still out in the court yard.

"Yeah told you, the odd thing though is she hasn't change a bit, and that portrait has to be painted like thirty years or so ago," said Emma, her hand stroking over the portrait of the young woman.

"That's not even possible, I mean if she vanished so long ago she should be like old, at least older than your parents, not look like this," said Neal rather confused.

"Still it is, she looked like that I am telling you, it's like…like magic," Emma said thoughtfully. That could be the only reasons as to why Regina was still young even if thirty years had passed.

"So are you going after her or staying away like your mother wants?" Neal wanted to know.

"Oh come on Neal, really when did I ever do like mother told me," Emma rolled her blue eyes slightly.

"Never!" they both said and burst out in giggles before heading out of the castle before anyone caught them there.

* * *

At the very same time Regina was with her goddess, she was very confused though. If Snow and Charming had managed to get a daughter she would have to stay away longer than she first planned. She sighed heavily know that it was time for her to return, if nothing else to see Snow, she needed to know how what she had missed other than the birth of the blonde woman she had seen moments earlier. And so she told her Goddess she would go back to see Snow of nothing else. Of course the Goddess was not happy about it, but she let her go.

Regina took a deep breath as she slowly made her way back to the castle, wondering what Snow's reaction would be. I was only then it hit her that she actually missed the younger woman. Even though she had ran away from that life she had missed her every once in a while. Still being with her goddess she had not until today known how long she had actually had been gone, she had provided her with what she desired happiness and not lack of anything. Walking towards the palace she luckily didn't run into anyone, and by the time she reached it day had started turning into night, making her fade into the shadows. She could hear Snow's sharp voice say to most likely her husband, "She has run away yet again, no doubt to meet Neal at the local bar or worse a useless lover. James this has to stop, you have to put your foot down and make her act like the princess she is."

"And you believe forcing your ways upon your daughter is the right way. Clearly it has not worked thus far," said Regina, treading out of the shadows before Davis James could speak.

Both of them turned to look at them and Snow White's jaw dropped before she said, "So it is true, it was you Emma say in the forest earlier today."

"That it was, I never even knew you two got a daughter or that Leopold died, does that make you queen now?" asked Regina .

"Yes, if you had bothered to stick around you would have known that," said Snow angrily.

"If you hadn't been so impossible I might have, besides I didn't think I had been gone for so long," said Regina which was true.

"How is that even possible and where have you been the last decade, heck mo…Regina you can't be gone for years then show up and expect all to be fine," Snow snapped, she could feel her tears pressing behind her eyes.

"I never said that now did I, young Snow, all I am saying is that there is a reason as to your girl is running away," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"Oh no, you don't come here and call me that, it is Queen Snow White to you," Snow snarled at her.

"Very well, do however keep in mind that as long as I am alive the throne is rightfully mine as I was your father's wife," said Regina thinking that Snow had so much to learn.

"I hate you," Snow snarled at her, when Charming came between them saying, "Ladies, calm down please, this isn't doing any good and we will not find Emma like this. Regina you are welcome to stay in one of the guest rooms and Snow you will not make a fuzz about it. Being gone or not she is your stepmother."

"She won't come back tonight," said Regina walking into the castle.

"I don't even understand how she can have been that long and not know about the time or not have aged," said Snow frustrated walking into the castle also.

"I would assume some kind of magic or someone spellbound her to forget all about her life here," said Charming.

"But why?" asked Snow still confused.

"How should I know, I was not here the night she left, Snow," he said frustrated and walked towards the stables.

* * *

Princess Emma was as far from a Princess in her behavior as you could possibly come, she had been rebelling against her parents most of her life. She didn't care if they grounded her, she would always find a way to escape. She didn't care for her suitors; they were not to her likings. In fact she didn't wish to be royal at all, but the fact was that in the end of the day she was set to marry someone and take over the throne after her parents.

It was pitch black night when she walked home from the pub, and her plan was to climb in through one of the guest rooms like she always did. Those were far from her parents' chambers, then go to her bedroom by the break of dawn so no one would notice she had been gone. It had worked before, so why not now.

She avoided the many guards and easily climbed up the wall to the nearest window she saw was open and climbed in. Had she not been under the influence it may have occurred to her that it was odd the window was in fact open, but it did not. She was just glad she was back in the castle so she could sleep. She got of her boots; her pants her west and her shirt and crawled into bed. It was only then she realized what a mistake she had made as the bed was not empty. Someone was in it. The blonde however didn't really care; she curled up and went to sleep still. After all who would throw a princess out of the bed.

* * *

As Emma never could account for her actions when she was sleeping and she at times was a restless sleep, it was a miracle that she didn't kick or hit her sleeping companion. It was actually more of a miracle that her companion did not hex or curse her as it was in fact Regina. After all the young queen was quite a skilled witch. In face she was most likely the most powerful one in that part of Fairytale land, even to that date. Emma didn't even know that Regina had woken up by her getting in to bed or that she hate people she had chosen to be in her bed to end up there. In fact she was not all for snoring either which Emma had done. In any case the young queen hadn't done anything other than kept on sleeping ever so peacefully, quite close to the other woman.

Now however as early morning rose she woke up to face with the blonde, Emma's hand casually over her body, one of her legs entwined with her own. She couldn't help but to feel something inside her tingle. She of course knew she had to return to her goddess, but right now it was more tempting to kiss this woman that was reeking of beer and sex. She had had sex with a woman before she had crawled into bed with Regina she was quite sure. Was she gay then?

The young brunette removed a hand resting on the white silk sheets, daring it to go down to touch Emma's bare belly. Stroking it gently, a smile gracing her red lips in doing it, this gentle touch was more than enough to bring the blonde back to life, she pushed her hand off saying, "Paws off, dude."

"Dude, really, coming from the woman that has had her paws on me all night," Regina's stern voice made her eyes shut open and Emma steered at her with shocked eyes. It was not one of her father's hunting buddies as she had thought when she went to bed the night before, it was the woman from the lake, Regina, and they were laying ever so close. Emma could feel her heart running wild, and she was blushing hard, managing to get out, "I'm…I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you."

"That much is clear, you just randomly sneak into people's bed at night?" Regina wanted to know.

"The guestrooms are usually empty, and no man that should have been in one of the beds before has ever complained," Emma said, blushing even further. God was this really happening.

"I see," said Regina, even if her voice did not sound pleased, her eyes implied otherwise. She did not sign to back away. Emma didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

"Mom said, you ran away, they looked for you for ages. Or rather she said so when I was younger, I didn't connect the dots until yesterday, that it was you I mean. Why did you run?" Emma asked, realizing she was babbling way too much. She was starting to feel like a fool.

"Because I was forced into a life I didn't want, all I want was to be happy, I found someone that could give me that. My turn to ask, why are you partying when you are pregnant," said Regina.

Emma looked at her even more shocked and now also confused, wondering what the older female had just said. Or rather how she knew, she didn't even show yet. She hadn't told Ruby or Neal, he was of course the father.

"How?" it slipped from her lips.

"Oh so it slipped your mother to mention I am a witch, that and the fact I have a good sense of intuition," a grin appeared on her lips. Not a good one Emma reckoned, in fact it made a shiver run down her spine. As if Regina had read her mind she said, "Relax I have no intention of hurting the child.

"But you can kill me," Emma said, fear in her blue eyes.

"Not my intention at the moment," Regina said struggling against her urges.

"But you can kill a person with as much as touching them," Emma said, raising a brow.

"Of course," said Regina honestly.

"Your mother was known as Cora the heartless, she showed now love and certainly no mercy if I shall believe the tales about your family, as for your father he was known as Henry the kind, he couldn't even hurt a fly, and he was patience itself, or so people say," said Emma would a sigh, adding, "Was your mother capable of loving someone?"

"In her own way, I banned her to another round, and father…" she stopped, realizing she had forgotten about him while she had been away. How long had she even been gone for, was he alive. And her horses? Was her mother alive where she had cast her? Her mind was railing off.

"He is still alive in his old castle," said Emma, a hand without warning went between Regina's legs, knowing it was dangerous for her to do so. She was not denied access when it came to caressing her inner thighs even though they had never before met. Instead the brunette rolled over to give her better access. The brunette closed her eyes, but she could by Emma's hot breath feel her lips coming closer, and even though she deep down wanted it, she whispered, "Too soon."

"Can I…touch you?" Emma felt insecure; she had rolled over implying that she wanted that, hadn't she?

"Touch, but I don't want you near my lady parts, understand," she answered, her eyes still closed.

"Can I rest on top of you?" the young Princess asked polite. She got a quiet not, when she heard her mother's voice sounding through the castle, "Emma Margaret Adrienne, get down here now!"

Emma groaned and got out of the bed. She quickly got out of the bed and got dressed. Turning to look at Regina lying there with a smirk on her lips she said, "I really hate my full name, can we met and talk later?"

"I really have to get back in not long, besides don't you already have a girl?" Regina was frowning at her.

"It's a long story, I have to run," she said, quickly running downstairs to her mother saying, "You called!"

"Would you care to explain where you have been all night?" Snow was not happy at all. She was feed up with her daughter's ways.

"Out having a few glasses, there is no need to make a big deal of it," Emma groaned. Her mother was way over the top.

"When will you ever learn to act like a proper Princess, you won't get to marry a prince the way you are behaving," her mother spoke.

"What if I don't want to marry a prince…" Emma started when she heard Regina behind her saying, "What about a Queen?"

"I…" her words were beyond gone.

"Shape up and act like what you are and people will respect you," said the young queen wisely. Emma nodded before asking, "Did you do that?"

"I learned to, I got your father has a meeting regarding the war, why don't you go and listen," Regina suggested, making Emma leave to find her father in one of the board rooms. Snow looked at Regina in mere shock saying, "You did that when you were younger, attended meetings?"

"My Dear Snow, I had a teacher in math when I was very young, my father taught me economics and how to divide them among the citizens. He taught me about warfare and history, and the lands. He was the reason as to how I learned to ride. He and mother taught me Latin, and had a teacher for my Spanish as they found it useful. I later learned magic watching mom and use her old spell book. I attended as many meetings as I could from an early age, after all mother gave me a name to rule and if so I wanted to make a good one," Regina finished. Although that was before meeting Daniel and she learned the meaning of love, it all seemed less important then.

"I never knew you could do all that," said Snow.

"You never care to ask, I could have taught you a lot," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"What is the most valuable lesson you could give me?" Snow asked.

"In the matters of the heart always follow it, in the matters of your family trust your heart then your brain, in the matters of the country and warfare, trust your brain then your heart," said Regina wisely before she started to walk away.

"Wait!" Snow called after her, almost like a child calling after her mother not wanting her to go.

"What?!" Regina snapped back.

"Did you ever hate me?" the question hang in the air.

"No I did not, I wished to, but I couldn't," came the answer and with that she was gone.

* * *

Regina was puzzled, confused and even as she lay on the bed in her mistress palace. Or rather their bed, she had come to the conclusion that she must have lived there for about thirty years or so. She sighed as she could feel the softness of Emma's fingers against her thigh. A young rebel, much like she had once been. She glossed her eyes as she pulled up h er dress enough to come inside her undergarments with her hand. Her body tingling imagining it was Emma doing it, touching her. She let her fingers do the job, her imagination driving her over the edge, moaning out in passion.

"Regina, she hear her goddess say and opened her eyes to look upon her.

"Harmonia, I didn't see you a moment ago," the brunette spoke, blushing slightly.

"You want to tell me why you are getting off without me?" she said, her eyes showing some sense of hurt.

"I was in the mood and I needed to take care of it," Regina pulled down her light green dress.

"It's that woman down there you desire her?" said the goddess with a heavy sigh.

"I don't know, I just wish I hadn't missed everything like Snow growing up and her wedding," Regina said.

"You asked to be happy, did you not?" the goddess spoke.

"Of course," said Regina with a nod.

"Have you not been?" the goddess asked her.

"I have, of course I have," Regina could not tell her otherwise, in fact she did not know why she was suddenly longing for her old, more complicated life.

"You want to go down there more don't you?" the other woman sighed heavily.

"I need to see my father, but I will be back," she said. She walked over and gave her a kiss before she ventured down towards her castle.

* * *

She of course would find him in the stables, tending to one of his horses. After all he was the one teaching him to ride and his love for the horses. He stroked what she saw was a mare saying, "You think she'll ever will be back, Regina?"

Regina…the horse was as dark as her hair, the dark as her soul would have become if she had continued to stay there she knew. She sighed walking further into the stable towards him saying, "You name a horse after me?"

Henry froze by the sound of her voice, a voice he had longed to hear for thirty years. A voice that had melted his heart when she spoke her second word, daddy, her first being mommy, even though Cora had been cruel to their daughter. She hadn't been it in the beginning though, she had even breastfeed her, which wasn't all that common for a queen. They usually used a nurse for it, his wife however chose not to. She wanted to bond with their daughter she said. He turned slowly looking at his young one, she looked exactly the same as when she disappeared ages ago. He didn't know how it was possible, he looked at her, tears in his eyes, saying, "Regina, is that really you?"

"Yes, it is me, daddy," she smiled at him, tears in her eyes also now. She ran over and hugged him hard, dragging in the essence of her daddy. It was only then she realized how much she had missed him and her tears started to fall. As she calmed down she whispered, "I am so glad you are still here, I missed you."

"I missed you two, where have you been?" he asked, looking at her with wondering eyes.

"I fell in love with a Goddess, I've been with her, I was happy until I…oh daddy, I think I am starting to fall for someone I shouldn't," she whispered, her head hid in his shoulder.

"Someone beneath you, my dear?" he wanted to know.

"No not at all, just it is someone that is off limits in every way," Regina said, breaking free and leaning against the door into one of the horses.

"So what will you do, run again because it is hard of fight for your love, like you did with Daniel?" he asked her.

"How did you know about Daniel?" she looked at him with shocked eyes.

"Believe it or not your mother and I did talk quite a lot, besides I saw the way you looked at him," said his father.

"She told you that she killed him?" Regina's voice was shivering.

"Of course, to put you on the right path," he said with a heavy sigh.

"Did you approve of her doing that?" Regina needed to know.

"I do believe killing him was not right, but I would have agreed to you marrying king Leopold if that is what you are asking," said Henry with a heavy sigh.

"But daddy I did loved him, he was the love of my life," his daughter whispered.

"I know that, my child, but you have to see the bigger picture," he said.

"That I was meant to be queen, look how great that turned out," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Then let me ask you, if you were so happy with that goddess, why are you now down here talking to me or even considering coming back down here?" he asked her, raising a brown.

"I forgot life here, now that I remember, I can't help but to miss you, I missed out raising Snow, she was a brat but she deserved better, she deserved having a mother me… It is only my damn luck I think I am falling for her daughter, this cannot end well, me falling in love never ends well," she whispered, feeling how she was about to cry.

"Oh Regina, come here," he opened his arms, and she came into her, let her hold him.

"Does Emma, I believe that is her name, feel the same?" he wanted to know.

"I… don't know, she desires me at least," Regina answered, holding on to him.

"You need to talk to her, I won't stand in your way if you think that is the right path, and your mother can't this time," he told her.

"Before I do anything there is something I need to know," she said, looking into his kind eyes.

"Anything, my child," he said, smiling at her, a smile that could melt Regina's heart any day as she did love her father.

"Mother, did you love her, I mean did you really love, even knowing what she did to me and others?" Regina asked.

"I would have parted with her if I did not do so, I loved her a great deal," said he with a heavy sigh, adding, "I love her to this day."

"Then if you loved me like I know you do, how could you let her harm me like you know she did whenever I did something wrong and misbehave? Daddy, why didn't you protect me? Would she not have listened to you?" Regina needed to know.

"I did, I always protected you, there was a reason as to why your mother could never harm your severely to the extent of killing you. Your skin your body is protected by our love, it is hard to believe but even if she had no heart at the time we did create you out of love and we both loved you, why any injury she may have caused you, any would heal ever so fast. You have some marks I know, but not many if I am right. Whenever she did anything I was there telling her to stop, she would listen and she did. She never harmed you or raised a hand until the age of ten, I was the cause, and I made her regret the injuries she cause you, I would be stronger than her always, maybe not magical, but there are other ways to get to your mother," he answered.

"You hit her?" Regina's eyes widened, if he had done so surely he would have been dead.

"I may have held her, but I would never laid a hand on her, no words has more power than any hit, your mother may not have regretted many of her kills or harm she have caused on others, but she did for sure regret the ones she caused you, even if she would never admit it, if you can bring her back I will make her admit it though," he said with a heavy sigh.

"I don't know if I can or want to," said Regina with a heavy sigh, looking down the stable boxes at the horses, which horse was hers. Someone had to speak to her, and then she saw him, a big, black stallion. Yes he had her name, she walked to him and out on saddle and grime, before getting on him. Her father shook his head as he whispered, "Cora if you can hear me, wherever you are, our daughter is back, and she needs you, I need you, please find a way back to us."

* * *

_Cora was in Wonderland, high and mighty, the Queen of hearts, and clearly the queen of her husband's heart, as even between world's she could hear him whenever he called or talked to her. Damn love, it's weakness, damn that even without a heart she still did long for him. Damn that she wish to put her heart back in to find out what it was to love him for real._

_Sitting on her throne she sighed saying, "It is okay, Henry, you win, I will find a way to get back to you, and her."_

* * *

However as luck should have it, when Regina returned to the castle she saw Emma with Neal, they two were having an intimate conversation and getting the wrong idea she rode off again. She wasn't playing her she couldn't, not the way she had acted with her earlier. She wanted her, she had to have wanted her. Regina rode to the local tavern Emma had been to the night before and sat down by one of the tables with a beer. She sighed wondering if she did the right thing by coming back to this place, if she should even be there.

Then again if her father had loved her mother and her mother in some screwed up way had loved her father, then shouldn't it be hope for her and Snow White's daughter. As she sat there wondering about this a young woman came over to her table saying, "You're Regina right?"

"Yeah, who wants to know?" she asked, looking at a brunette, dressed in a long skirt and a white top a bit too short so you could see her belly and also her arms, underneath her red cape.

"Name is Red Lucas, stupid name I know, in the granddaughter of Willow Lucas, and Emma's now well ex girl," said she with a heavy sigh, adding, "You were with her this morning."

"What, how did you know?" Regina said shocked, wondering how she knew.

"Werewolf, good sense of smell, but if you like her why are you not with her instead of this dump?" asked Red.

"I was going to talk to her, but she was with a guy," said Regina.

"Let me guess you think she's double-timing you?" Red asked with a smile.

"They were rather close," Regina said, taking a sip of her beer.

"Woman, that's her old bloke Neal, well his name is really Baelfire or Bae, but he never liked it, anyways, he's the father of her child. You totally shouldn't tell Snow she's preggo though, she'll flip. She's totally into you though, why she broke it off with me last night," said Red and smiled at her.

"She's gay?" Regina didn't even know why she sounded that surprised.

"Bi, she has been with both men and woman, don't let her young age fool you," Red said with a slight laugh.

"She's a player, I should have known, I should have known I should never let myself fall for her," Regina sighed heavily, getting up, she needed air.

"She probably will change when she finds the right one," Red said, catching up.

"Just leave me alone, I should never have come here," Regina said, feeling her tears pressing on as she got on her horse and rode towards the forest. Red knew she had to find Emma and fast, because this time she had really done it.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that Red, you damn wolf, I should have killed you when I had the chance," Emma snarled at her. Damn her best friend, always managing to say the wrong things she did. And now thanks to that Regina might be gone forever and ever.

"Can't you like go in the forest and call for her?" Red tried.

"Like that would do any good when she thinks I am a player," Emma said with a heavy sigh.

"In my defense you always have been," Red defended herself.

"I know… I know, but this time it is different, this time I am in love for real," Emma said. She was finally understanding it, what love was like. How it was like to long for someone, for something other than lust. And the funny thing was that she hadn't even known her for that long. She sighed heavily as she walked out of the court yard and towards the stabled. Red on her tail saying, "What ar e you going to do?"

"Try to find her, I don't know how long it takes I have to try," Emma said, knowing her odds were not good considering how long Regina had been gone the last time she vanished.

"You want me to help you?" Red asked, as Emma put a saddle on her horse.

"No, you already gone enough," Emma snapped at her as she got on the horse and rode into the forest. Red just stood looking after her wishing she could fix it somehow.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"So are you going down to her, she's been looking and calling for you for three weeks." said the goddess, looking over Regina. She was ignoring Emma's calls, it was hard, very hard, became every time she yelled for her it went right to her heart. She sighed shaking her head.

"Regina you know you want her as much as she wants you," said the goddess, she knew it was have to her go.

"She is a player, just leave me be," Regina dismissed her when she heard her companion gasp. Regina turned seeing her shocked face and asked, "What is the matter?"

"I don't believe this, your mother she is back," said She nodding down towards the ground, Cora was approaching Emma. Regina swallowed hard. This could never end well, her mother wasn't goming to kill Emma was she?

"Who are you?" Cora asked Emma, coming up behind her.

"Princess Emma, and you are?" Emma looked at the elderly woman. Her colors royal for sure.

"I am the mother of the woman upon who you are calling," said Cora, wondering what this woman wanted with her daughter.

"Damn I though you was banished to another world," Emma said a bit surprised.

"I made may way back for her and my husband so what do you want with my daughter?" Cora wanted to know.

"Court her, marry her, be with her," Emma swallowed feeling she was treading on thin ice.

"What makes you worthy of her?" the elderly woman wanted to know.

"Isn't love enough?" Emma wanted to know.

"Hardly i considering love weakness, it makes people do foolish things," Cora said with a heavy sigh, hearing a voice behind them, "Emma, who are you talking to."

"Uhm Princess Cora it will seem," said Emma, thinking Red's timing was really bad.

"Wow you haven't aged a day since you were gone, anyways your mother says you need to come home, some suitor," said Red. Emma sighed nodding knowing she had no other choice.

She followed Red as Cora looked up at the clear blue sky, demanding Regina to come down and talk to her. Regina didn't know why but she felt obliged to do so and therefore she did it.

"What are you doing here?" the young girl asked.

"Your father called for me, saying you both needed me, so what is the deal with that...girl?" Cora wanted to know, wrinkling her nose in dismay.

"I...we randomly met and I haven't been able to stop thinking about her since. I want to be with her, but I am afraid she will hurt me as I know she is a player," Regina said with a heavy sigh.

"What did I tell you?" her mother asked, carefully letting her hand trail through her dark strands.

"Love is weakness, but if that is true, why did you come back for me?" asked Regina.

"Because I am here to tell you I was wrong, love is also strength. I've been alone for so long and it only made me colder and alone, i need you and your father, and I know you need that girl. I cost you your happiness and now I know how wrong I was. Go after her or you will regret it forever," Cora said, sighing heavily.

"What if you are wrong and I'll get hurt," said Regina.

"You won't, not this time," said Cora calmly.

"Alright, I will go and find her," said Regina, hugging her mother.

"And I will go to your father, I need, he was what kept me sane," said Cora with a heavy sigh.

"Wait with you gone who is ruling in Wonderland?" Regina wanted to know.

"Some girl who calls herself the red queen, trust me she does not have what it takes to rule," said Cor a, rolling her eyes.

Regina laugh, hugging her mother saying, "I'm glad you are back, mommy."

"Now go and find that girl, before it is too late," said Cora, doing a gesture, making a horse appear. Regina got on the horse and rode off as Cora went to find the one that made her feel complete, her husband.

* * *

Horse-hoofs sounding against the pavement in the court yard as Regina neared, hearing a man say, "So will you marry me so our kingdoms can be united."

"I guess, I have nothing to..."Emma started when Regina yelled, "Don't, you'll make the mistake of your life."

"Regina," Emma turned to face her, seeing her on a big, black, horse smiling at her. However what captured her the most was the love in her eyes and that bright, beautiful smile on her face.

"Come with me, be mine," Regina holding out her hand, for Emma to take it.

Emma looked at her suitor on his knees, wondering if she should take Regina that had been away for so long up on her offer. Was she right, was this Prince offering her the best alliance ever a bad choice. He wasn't bad looking or anything. She saw her mother's eyes telling her to go for him. Should she choose her heart over her mind and kingdom. Allow herself to be happy. A giggle escaped her as she took Regina's hand and let her get her up on her horse.

"Emma get back here!" she heard her mother yell as her arms locked around Regina's wrist as the horse rode off.

"Where are we going?" asked Emma asked, thinking her heart hadn't gone so fast before.

"Home," said Regina, turning her head, smiling at her.

"You mean your castle, you're gonna marry me right?" Emma needed to know.

"Yes and yes," said Regina, giggling happily.

"And your parents are they okay with it?" asked Emma, a bit nervous about the though of meeting Regina's parents. What if they didn't like her.

"They are, you should not fear them," Regina spoked with certainty not admitting she was terrified herself. She could see the castle coming up before them. She smiled, making the horse slow down as she said, "I don't want you if you plan to play me."

"I am done playing," Emma said, pushing her dark hair away and kissing her neck saying, "I love you."

"I...love you too," Regina dared saying as the horsehoofs sounded against the court yard. She could see her parents in a loving embrace as she got the horse and lifted Emma off. She walked towards the, getting their attention saying, "Mommy, daddy, i want you to met my bride. Emma my parents, Princess Cora and Prince Henry."

"Henry, I like that name," said Emma shaking their hands, thiking that if her baby was a boy he would be named that.

"Why thank you," said Regina's father, smiling at her.

"I take it you will be moving in here," Cora said, looking at her. Emma nodded, bowing her head for in respect. Cora smiled at her saying, "As long as you make my daughter happy you are more than welcome, Princess Emma."

"Thank you, that means a lot," said Emma honestly.

"You are welcome," said Cora, as Regina excused them and dragged Emma up to her chambers for privacy. Emma looked around, bright and beautiful, much like Regina. Her hands on her waist she asked, "The goddess is she okay with you leaving her?"

"Yes, besides you are my goddess now," said Regina, leaning in for a kiss. Emma let her as she returned it knowing for a fact that no matter what her parents would say about the matter Regina would be her happy ending. Regina deepened the kiss knowing she had been right leaving one goddess for another, and that with Emma she would be happy no matter what their future would bring.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this story, feedback is always appreciated :o)


End file.
